Gebruiker:Bonno van der putten
/////////////// Bonno van der Putten visit: http://www.bonnovanderputten.co.uk /////////////// Bonno van der Putten: a profile Bonno van der Putten has over 20 years of commercial and operational experience at different levels including General Management roles in world’s leading distribution groups like MAKRO, METRO and the Carrefour Group. Bonno has extensive multi store format and P&L experience with hypermarkets and supermarkets, Food Service & Cash & Carry business and convenience stores, either company-operated or franchises. Van der Putten has worked across a variety of continents and on international projects on a number of large, complex assignments, many of which have been in Joint Venture, family owned or private equity owned businesses. Currently Bonno van der Putten is working as Managing Partner of Monarch Equity. Bonno has provided operational due diligence, synergy planning and business integration services to PE houses, along with operational restructuring advice and hands-on implementation support to under-performing businesses. Bonno van der Putten also has conducted a significant number of acquisitions and divestments. Worldwide experience Bonno van der Putten has both academically and professionally an international background. He followed his basic education in the Netherlands and studied and worked in South and Eastern Europe, Latin - and Central America, the Caribbean region, Russia, the MENA region, Hong Kong, China and South Africa. As a result of his international studies and career, Bonno is multilingual and is fluent in Dutch, English, German, French, Spanish and Portuguese. Monarch Equity Bonno van der Putten is one of the founding Partners of Monarch Equity and chairs the Investment and Management Committees of the firm. Bonno has led the European team since its inception in 2009. Monarch Equity is a firm of senior industry executives focused on supporting key stakeholders and management teams to significantly develop and enhance the value of the businesses. Our drive is to secure maximum shareholder value upon exit by aligning ourselves completely with shareholders, from both a business accountability, long term brand building and a financial reward perspective. Bonno van der Putten ‘s main strengths are at a strategic management level, developing business, reinvigorating brand and marketing strategies, re-establishing growth, Change management and Restructurings, translating these into clear operational actions and implementation plans, putting in place highly-qualified management teams to implement those plans and taking responsibility for delivering the profitability required. Bonno van der Putten has a proven track record in developing growth strategies, implementing turnaround strategies, developing retail portfolio strategies and leading major reorganization projects. The firm invests in SME businesses based in or with significant exposure within the Benelux, Central and Eastern Europe, Russia and the CIS area with a focus on the new EU member states and the EU accession candidate countries. It invests between €10 million to €100 million in companies with enterprise values between €50 million and €500 million. Monarch Equity seeks to take controlling stakes in its investments and participates and employs a pro-active hands-on approach towards investments working in conjunction alongside with the operational management It prefers to invest in companies with strong market positions in sectors with high barriers to entry. The firm is based in “s-Hertogenbosch, Holland Sector Focus - Business/Support Services - Retail including Fashion and Luxury Products - Food (Service), FMCG and Distribution - Automotive - (New) Energy and utilities including energy generation, renewables, waste management Geographical Focus Our primary areas of focus are: - Benelux - Central and Eastern Europe - Russia and the CIS area - Middle East & North Africa (MENA) - Emerging Markets Monarch Equity services include - Business (development) strategies - Asset optimisation - Customer management & pricing strategies - Facility rationalisation and restructuring - Improved management information /KPIs - Improved productivity and efficiency - Improved sales effectiveness & revenue growth - Organisational design and overhead cost reduction - Process restructuring & improvement - Supply chain improvement - Cash management and Working capital reduction linkedin facebook hyves myspace google kgbpeople netlog